Playing God
by ToxicxOrton
Summary: Of course i got the name from Paramore. Well anyway the story is about Kelly Kelly who only feels good having sex with random men and that changes until one guy she had sex with gave her something she never wanted. CONTAINS: Heave Sexual Content.


Everyone knows that she's the slut of the WWE. She slept with every superstar who worked on her brand. She had sex with superstars on ECW, Smackdown and Raw. She wasn't doing it just to do it. She's doing it because she has an addiction. Her addiction is…Sex and her name is Kelly Kelly.

She walks down to catering in the Madison Square Garden Arena. She opens the door and see's the rest of the superstars on the raw roster. A huge smile appeared onto her face. She loved the sight of muscular men in the room. They all looked back at her and they started whispering among themselves. Kelly didn't care. All she thought about was which man she was going to take home tonight.

She walked over to a table and sat down. She took out her phone and looked at her messages. It was empty until her phone vibrated and a new message pooped up. It was from Randy Orton. A huge smile appeared on her face and she looked up and looked at Randy who was at the other side of the catering room. He bit his bottom lip and smiled at Kelly.

**Randy: Meet me in my hotel room tonight! You won't regret it!**

Wait isn't he married? Kelly thought. But she didn't care. She just wanted to have an orgasm. She got up from her seat and went to the door. She looked over her shoulder to look at Randy and he looked back at her. She walked out of catering and went to her locker room. She walked in and went to her bag and took a bottle of liquid. Kelly called it her "Horny Juice". It made her feel really horny and get all the right spaces in her tingling.

_Three Hours Later_

Kelly got out of the elevator and walked towards Randy's room. She took out her bottle and took another sip of her "Horny Juices" and knocked on his door. She heard him coming towards the door and he opened it. He was shirtless and Kelly felt her pussy get wet.

"Come in." Randy said. She walked in and looked around. She saw a huge bed that could fill up 5 people. Candles were lit and she heard slow jazz music playing silently in the background. "I wanted to make everything real special." He whispered in her ear. She felt him rub his hands against her arms and down to her thighs.

She turned around to him and connected her lips to his. She started to unbutton his jeans and led him to his bed. He fell on his back and Kelly crawled on top of him. She took off her shirt and her bra and let her breasts fall flat. She heard Randy growl and that brought a smile on her face. She smashed her lips on his again and started to take off his underwear. The sight of his huge cock made her shiver in excitement.

She took in his cock between her hands started rubbing his cock slowly. Randy started to moan and loved the sound of moans.

"You want more don't you?" She asked Randy. HE nodded and she put his huge cock in his mouth. She planned on giving him the best blowjob ever. She licked it over and over again until she finally decided to swallow the huge cock. She heard a huge moan come out of Randy's mouth.

"It's your turn now." She said to Randy with a smile. She got off of him and spread her legs open and felt spit on her fingers and rubbed it against her pussy.

Randy licked his lips and threw himself to Kelly and started to eat her out.

"I wanna cum!" She spat at Randy and Randy did what he was told. He did it fast and she started to moan. An orgasm washed over her in seconds and it felt good to her.

_30 minutes later_

She put back on her clothes and looked back at a sleeping Randy Orton. She knew that he'll never forget this night. _I know I'm a better fucker than that low life wife he has, _She thought with a smile. She got up from the bed and walked out the front door. She went into the elevator and pressed the button on the 8th floor. She waited and until the elevator dinged she got out and went into her room.

She took out a book from her bag and wrote _Randy Orton_ in the book and checked it off. She put it back and got ready for bed. But the only thing that she didn't know about Randy was that he gave her something she never thought could get in her.


End file.
